1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an article of manufacture including simulated or artificial animal or fish skin and, more specifically, to a method of making same.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that hunters, fishermen and the like will often display their catches by having them processed by a taxidermist. Alternatively, such enthusiasts may produce, have produced or simply purchase certain items such as belt buckles, hat bands and the like which are made from the skins of fish or other animals. Unfortunately, it is difficult to satisfy the demand for such articles since the skins are relatively difficult to obtain. Furthermore, their scarcity renders the skins, and therefore the articles produced therefrom, very expensive.